Mechanical Minds
by ISeriouslyDontKnowAtAll
Summary: Freddy's has been improved, and now the Toy's and Originals have been put in the same location and a new night guard has joined, but behind the locked door will be a animatronic from Fredbears Diner, but it's not either of the original two, so who is it? Are they friendly? (Rating may change due to future profanity)
1. Hired, That Quick?

**This is my first go at a fnaf story, also HoS CH 3 was deleted due to me (A stupid person) deleted it while I was getting rid of old Ch 1 Drafts. Anyways, enjoy. (Reminder, this is a fanfic, so the story will be changed in a many way's. Obviously don't own fnaf my name isn't Scott Cawthon, Duh.**

 **Bold: Author stuff**

 _Italics: Thoughts or Flashbacks_

 _"Father, what's that one for?" The girl asked._

 _"Well, it's going to be Spring Bonnie's Brother." An older man replied._

 _"Is he going to be on stage?" She said._

 _"No, he's going to be on his own stage," He said to her, "Aren't you a curious one?" He picked her up and spinned around, she was giggling as she went around._

 _"Father, what's his name?" She said._

 _"Hm... his name is..." He started, the door to the room opened, another man entered, who was a bit younger than the first._

 _"Sir, the ones_ H̷̖̤̩̰͈̦͋͝͠ë̸̙͉̼̪̩̥̏͝n̵̬͈̞̣̤̑̀͊́̽̈́͝ŗ̴̜͉̝͖͉̪͂y̵̛̜̭͕̞͓͋͛͑̉̚ _made are complete and have been taken to the other location."_

 _"Good," The first man said then put the girl, "Honey, daddy has to do some things, go play out there with the others, okay?"_

 _"Okay father, I love you." She replied with a smile._

 _"I love you too sweetie, bye." He returned the smile._

 _"Bye daddy!" She said as she exited the room._

 _The man watched his daughter leave then turned to his desk and took out a keychain, and inserted a silver key into the keyhole and opened the drawer to reveal many rolled up papers. The man grabbed one and unrolled it on his workbench. It was a blue print of an underground pizza place, a location closely related to the one he was in._

"Chris, you said that was an accident?" The manager of the coffee place Chris was working at said to him.

"Uhm y-yes s-sir." He said shyly.

"The witness's said it was deliberate and the camera footage I seen shows that what you did was purposeful, your fired" His manager said.

"Wha-what?" Chris said.

"Your fired, for throwing a customer's drink at them, and lying to me." He said bluntly

"B-but, sir," Chris started. "I-I need this job, I'm late for my rent."

"No, I am sorry but we can't let you back, company policy," He deadpanned "but if you do need a job, the paper always has an advertisement."

"Alright, b-bye." Chris said as he got up and left. He went to his bike, the only transport he could afford, and don't have to pay each time he rides, like a bus.

He arrived to his apartment, of course his rent was almost 2 months over-due. He walked to his fridge, only to his disappointment was almost empty, luckily, he had leftovers from his friend, who also, was his only. He pulled out the pizza box that read 'Freddy Fazbear's Takeout Box, Enjoy!' He put the 3 slices' in the microwave. After they heated up he took it to his messy living room and sat on his ripped couch, and put a movie in his DVD player and watched some movie about a superhero. After 20 minutes in, he started to fall asleep but a sudden knock on his door woke him up. He lumbered to the door and opened it to reveal his landlord, an older man named Michael or Mike for short.

"Payment?" Mike said.

"No, not yet, I was fired from my job." Chris answered.

"One month, you got one month until you are evicted." Mike said.

"Alright, I'll get it to you before then." Chris said, with an upset tone.

"Hey, don't be sad, I know you can make it in time, here," Mike said then handed Chris a newspaper, "Take it, I don't really read them."

"T-thanks, bye." Chris responded.

"Bye, and hope you can get your payment out." Mike said as he walked away.

Chris shut the door and sat down on his couch, then opened the newspaper Mike handed him.

 _Well, at least there's a few jobs on here. Assistant? No. Cashier? Not enough._ Chris looked around the paper but no jobs were compatible with his issue, it was either the requirements or the pay that restricted him from applying for the job. Chris then realized there was a back and reversed the paper. _Freddy Fazbears Pizza, now hiring night guard to work 12AM-6AM shift. Call 1-800-Faz-Bear and request the manager, no previous experience required, Payment is $120/Week. Wow, this is the one, and its weekly!_ Chris got up and walked over to his landlord's house, and knocked on the door. The door opened to show the older man.

"What do you want," Mike asked, "Got my payment?"

"No," Chris answered, "Can I use your phone?"

"Uh, sure." Mike said and let Chris into his home.

"Thanks." Chris mouthed as the phone was ringing, this wasn't the first time Chris had to use Mikes phone occasionally, for what's left of his family, and his one friend.

"Hello, this is New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where fantasy and fun come to life, how may I help you?" A sleepy female voice answered.

"Hey I need to speak to the manager, f-for the night guard job." Chris said.

The girl then sounded like she woke up or was startled.

"L-let me get the manager, please hold." She said then he heard her run from the phone.

After 30 seconds an older man answered,

"Hello, you want the nightguard position?" The man asked

"Y-yes, my name is Chris Galm, I-I'm 23." Chris responded nervously.

"Your hired, welcome to Freddy's, how soon can you get over here? The manager said.

"I can get over there righ... w-wait, I'm hired?" Chris said with shock.

"Yes, we have not had anyone call for weeks, your hired, just get over here for the tour, your keys, and uniform." He said

"O-ok, s-sir." Chris responded shyly.

Chris heard the phone hang up, and he did the same. He turned to see Mike watching him with a slight smirk.

"Did you get a job?" He said finally

"Yeah... I just got a job, as easy as that." Chris replied in shock.

"Well, quit standing there and get on over there!" Mike yelled. Chris scrambled out the door and ran to his bike, and put his helmet on, then rode to Freddy's.

Chris got there after a 10-minute ride, and upon his arrival, he saw the large building. He walked through the front door and entered the scream-filled dining area. He looked to the stage, and there stood two bears, two bunnies', and two chickens', all who seemed to be the main attraction. Next to the big stage was a carousel with kids riding on horse's, and A kid animatronics. On the other side of the room, there was a prize area, and a big box, it seemed to contain something, but it wasn't performing, not yet. He walked up to the front desk, and saw a tired female worker, looked like she was the one he talked to on the phone.

"Hey, uh... I'm the guy here for the night shift." Chris said the worker.

"You!?" She said a bit too loud. "I-I'll get the manager." She got up and ran down a hall, then she came back with an old man, who seemed to be in his late 50's or early 60's.

"Chris? Chris Galm?" He said.

"Y-yes, I'm uh, Chris." Chris responded

"G-good, your uniform is in my office, keys too. But first, the tour!" He said happily. "I'm Fredrick Fazbear, owner of this establishment." Fred led Chris over towards the main stage. "These are state of the art animatronics, they are life like, meaning they are like humans, their needs, personality's, almost like they have a brain."

Chris was intrigued with the robots. _How did it work?_ He wondered.

"They need to sleep, eat, and drink, alike to a human, it's amazing." He said. "Up on stage is Freddy, Toy Freddy, Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, Chica, and Toy Chica." He continued. "Here's the arcade and the carousel, here is Balloon Boy he hands out balloons to children." Fred said as he showed Chris the arcade.

"Over there is the Puppet, he resides in the box and comes out to cash in prizes." Fred pointed out the box Chris had seen earlier.

"Down this hall, there is Foxy's and Toy Foxy's cove, that's where Foxy reads and tells stories to kids." Fred pointed down a hall with a sign that read 'Pirate Cove'. Fred pulled out a paper then started to read.

"Your office is down this hall, of course is secure from any break-in, and if break in should occur the alarms will alert law enforcement officers and with arrive within 2-minute's, you will be armed with a dual purposed flashlight, the first is as light, and the second as a baton. There are also 2 doors that can be sealed to keep you safe, I have to read it to new employees, the company's policy." Fred said then smiled.

"Then comes my office, and the basement, my office and the basement is off limits to all staff except me ok?" Fred asked. Chris nodded then followed Fred to the front.

"This corridor is only accessible to employees and the animatronics, this is where the animatronics rooms are down this hall, each has their separate rooms." Fred said then turned to Chris "I need you here by 11:30AM, and in your office before 12:00 AM, here this has your uniform and keys." He said as he gave Chris a bag.

"Rest up for tonight alright?" Fred said.

"Alright sir." Chris responded. He then turned and went to his bike, put on his helmet and rode away.

Upon his arrival to his apartment, his landlord was waiting outside his home.

"Hey there, did you get the job?" Mike asked.

"Y-yeah, I did." Chris replied.

"Are you going to be able to pay me by next month?"

"Yes, I think, I would need to do the math."

"How much do you get paid?"

"$120/Week, how much do I pay for overdue fee's?"

"$350, looks like you're going to make it."

"Finally, this is going to be the job that changes my life, that puts me back on track."

"Hopefully, you're going to be able to pay for the next month's rent on time."

"I will." Chris promised. "Well, I need sleep, it's the night shift, goodnight." Chris finished

"Night' Chris, see you tomorrow."

Chris walked into his apartment and shut the door behind him put his uniform on his kitchen counter, then walked to his bathroom and took a shower, after his shower, he dressed and lied down on his mattress and fell asleep.

 **Thanks for reading, review to show if you think I should continue. Bye**


	2. First Encounter

**Wow thanks to Kurama The Platinum Zoroark and nyacat39 for faving the story, and** **Anthony Luc Laro and Kuruma(again) for reviewing.** **Anyway, enjoy like and subscribe for mo... wait, wrong site. I swear when I'm watching video's it's at 144p but when I'm listening to music its 1080-720p all the time.**

 _"Who's this father?" The little girl said."_

 _"It's Circus Baby." The older man answered._

 _"What's that claw for?" She asked._

 _"For giving out ice-cream for the birthday boy or girl." He replied._

 _"Oh, she must give out big ice-cream." She said. The front door was knocked on and the older man went to answer it._

 _"S-sir, we need to talk." The man who knocked said._

 _"Sure," He started then turned to his daughter, "Go check on your brothers ok?"_

 _"Ok father, be quick please." She said._

 _"I will." He said to her then went outside to talk with the other man._

 _"S-sir,_ _H̵̢͉̀e̸̥̽ņ̵̰̀ṛ̶͚̆̔ý̵̦͇͝ has... passed, today," The other man said._

 _"How?" The father asked._

 _"Uh, one of his bots, malfunctioned." He answered with a forced straight face._

 _"Who was it going to be?" The father said._

 _"I believe it was Funtime Foxy." He replied questioning his own memory._

 _"This doesn't change the original plan, redesign Funtime Freddy with similar compartments as Baby," The father said. "This research is taking away from my home life; these kids will help extremely." The father continued._

 _"Sir, are you sure you want to do this, I mean, abducting children, and t-testing on them..." The man stopped to think about what he was doing. "Tha-that's sick!" The man freaked out._

 _"If you aren't with me, then I can't have you running around with the things you've seen." The Father creepily said, then pinned the man to the wall, the other man struggled, then stopped._

 _"Wha-what a-are you going t-to do to me?" He said fearfully._

 _"Oh, you know what I am capable of, right?" The Father asked._

 _"Y-yes, I've seen it first-hand... no, I h-have a family!" He yelled, but was his mouth was covered with the Father's hand._

 _"If wanted to be with your family, you should have helped, but if you want it done right, you do it yourself." The Father told the man. "This won't hurt, me." He said as he smirked._

Chris got up, as his alarm was getting annoying. He woke up around 10:50 PM and laid down until 11:00. He got up and went to the bag he was given, he opened it up and pulled out his uniform which was a pair of pants, a dress shirt, an undershirt, a tie, and a hat. There was also a badge that read 'Security of Freddy's', he pulled out a key ring that attached to the belt loops. The gold key said 'Front Entrance' the silver key that said 'Drawer MANAGER ONLY' which Chris thought Fred gave to him by accident, another silver key that said 'Basement' and another gold key that said 'Back Door'. After dressing he looked at the time, which had passed 40 minutes, so he went out and locked the door to his home then got on his bike and left.

At his arrival, he saw the darkly lit pizzeria, which looked creepy enough, but it had to have the half-lit Freddy sign. He walked up to the front door and pulled out the first gold key for the front entrance and put it in the slot, then opened the door to the dimly lit pizzeria. He walked over to the stage and looked for the animatronics, but they were not on it. His heart started to race, but he remembered they are like people, so they must be in their rooms. He walked to his office at the end of the hall his boss showed him. He entered the room which was small, damp, and cold, and someone left the fan on. He reached out to turn it off, the phone started to ring, and a grandfather clock in the pizzeria rang a few times. He picked up the phone and put it up to his ear.

"H-hello this is Freddy's." He said, as he waited for a reply.

"Hello? Hello, Hello?" The voice over the phone said.

"H-hi this is Chris." Chris said to the phone.

"Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled on your first night

 _Oh, it's a recording._

"Um, I actually worked in that office before you," He said, "I'm just finishing my last week, right now as a matter of fact."

 _Good for you?_

"So, I know it can a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you, there's nothing to be worried about."

 _I'm not worried, am I?_

 _"Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week"_

 _Alright._

"I've been told you've been read the introductory greeting about safety and all that. The animatronics can get quirky at night, but do I blame them?"

 _Yeah?_

"No."

 _Oh._

"If I were to sing those same songs, for 20 years straight, I would be angry too."

 _That's a long time._

"These characters hold a special place in the children's hearts, so give them some respect."

 _Why would I not respect them?_

"First day should be a breeze. Just check the camera's, and use the door's only if necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

 _Ok, just sit here, and wait?_

Chris went to the fan and looked for the switch, but the switch was essentially torn off. So, he went and sat down on the office chair pulled up the cameras to look around.

 _Huh, the kitchen camera is off... 'Audio Only?'_

Chris listened in. Silence filled the room, until some noise was heard from the camera.

 _Are those... pans?_

Chris thought he heard the cluttering of pots and pans.

 _I should look at that._

Chris got up and walked down the hall with the flashlight he was given and approached the door to the kitchen. He heard the pans clutter from behind the door. He slowly opened the door, the cluttering stopped. He shone the light around the room and saw a few pots and a pan on the ground.

 _Someone must have dropped this, or put it in a spot where it would fall._

He reached down to pick it up, when a voice spoke up.

"Thanks for helping, I guess I'm a little clumsy." A light feminine voice said.

Chris froze, then slowly turned to come face to face with a yellow chicken with red cheeks.

"Oh, you're new." The chicken said.

Chris started to walk backwards and slipped on a pot and fell to the ground.

"Oh my, are you ok?" She said as she walked over and offered him her wing. (Or hand)

Chris took the offer and let her help him up.

"Y-yes, I'm fine... Thanks?" He replied as he stepped back from the animatronic.

"I'm Chica, Toy Chica but you can call me Chi." Chi said.

"I'm, uh, Chris." Chris said to her. "The new guard."

"Huh, no wonder I didn't know you." She spoke softly.

The door to the kitchen opened, and another yellow chicken entered, but no red cheeks.

"Hey sis ready to make tha-" The chicken paused when she saw Chris. "Who's this?" The Chicken said as she started to study Chris.

"Sis, this is Chris, the new guard." Chi said to the other.

"Oh," She started then looked at him, "I am Chica." Chica introduced herself.

"H-hi." Chris said. He looked at both of them, and seen that was no difference between the two, besides that one has red cheeks and one doesn't. He thought these characters would have been human looking, but I guess a personality and intelligence is humanish.

Chi picked up the pots and pan and placed them on the counter as Chica walked over to her.

Chris decided to leave and walked out of the kitchen, and caught a glance of the two looking at him. He heard a guitar being strummed, he looked toward the stage to see a purple rabbit wearing a red bowtie. He decided to leave the rabbit alone and started back to his office. As he returned to his office he saw his chair was being sat on by a light blue rabbit, whom looked similar to the one on stage. The rabbit was looking on the camera's but stopped and looked to the door Chris was at.

"Uh, hello?" Chris said, breaking the silence.

"Hi, didn't see you there," A female voice replied. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm Chris, the new guard." He said.

"I'm Toy Bonnie but call me Bon." She said as she slowly spaced out.

"Alright, what are you doing in my office?" Chris questioned.

"Uh, messing around?" Bon quickly replied.

"Okay," He said with a sigh. "Can I?"

"Oh, sure," She got up and placed the security tablet down. "I'll Leave."

"Alright, bye?" He said as she went through the west door.

The rabbit just walked away without looking back.

After the awkward interaction, Chris went and looked on the camera, and it seems like everyone was walking around. He looked on his tablet and realized there wasn't the same number of buttons as there were cameras, there were 2 extra cameras shown on screen but there were no buttons for them, one was the basement, then a room next to parts and service.

 _'I should check out that other room, it wasn't restricted to me'_

Chris got up and walked to parts and service, along the way said a few hellos to the animatronics. He opened the door to the room and walked to the area where the door was supposed to be at, but there seemed to be no entrance. He looked for any disturbances in the wall until he saw a slight change in the wall behind a shelf. He felt the wall. It was brick, but as he moved his hand across the brick changed into wood. Chris knocked and there was an echo, the room was there but it was shut, locked away. He saw the mark where the door parted from the wall and seen where the handle was supposed to be, but it was taken off and replaced with wood. He looked for something to pry the door open with, and luckily, he found a straight piece of metal. He went to the door and pulled the empty shelf off and stuck the bar between the door and wall, then pulled. After a little struggle, the door finally started to open, then he fell to the ground, covered in dust with a foul odor emitting from the room. He peered in and saw complete darkness, only the light from the parts in service room slightly lit the floor. He pulled out his light and turned it on.

In the room were two suits, very aged one was a decayed yellow, and the other was a decayed blue. Chris gagged at the smell and turned to walk away then stopped at a quiet but audible static sound emitting from the room. He turned to look in, and saw Two purple pinpricks of light staring at him.

"Don't-t l-leave m-me." A voice said.


End file.
